Saranghae Zelo!
by RinRin1306
Summary: "DaeJae...DaeJae...DaeJae.." teriakan fans. "Hyungdeul.. aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar ne? Ingin mencari udara segar" DAELO COUPLE YAOI BoyxBoy


Title : You

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort *maybe*

Rating : T

Cast : Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong (Zelo)

And other member B.A.P

Author name : Cho Seul Rin

Length : Drabble

Disc : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orangtua, dan TSent. Tapi fanfic abal-abal ini adalah MURNI PUNYA SAYA. Berasal dari imajinasi saya yang agak miring.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI! (boyxboy) if you hate yaoi, please don't read my fanfic. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita..dan lain lain.

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

AND

NO SILENT READERS XD

Happy Reading~

-Author pov-

"_DaeJae...DaeJae...DaeJae.." teriakan fans. Bagaimana fans tidak berteriak coba? Saat ini Daehyun yang notabenenya adalah 'namjachingu' Zelo sedang memberi fanservice pada fans mereka. Tapi.. apa fanservice yang dilakukan oleh Daehyun sehingga membuat wajah Zelo sampai ditekuk seperti itu? oh lihatlah saat ini Daehyun sedang "memeluk" pinggang Youngjae. Bagaimana fans tidak histeris coba? Apalagi fans yang notabenenya adalah "DaeJae shipper". _

Saat ini semua member B.A.P sedang beristirahat di dorm. Yongguk dan Himchan sudah masuk ke kamar merekadengan alasan ingin "tidur". Kemudian Daehyun, Youngjae dan Jongup yang sedang duduk di sofa. Eh tunggu dulu..kemana Zelo? Mengapa dia tidak terlihat?

"Hei..Daehyun hyung aku tidak menyangka tadi kau berani sekali memeluk Youngjae hyung seperti itu. atau jangan-jangan DaeJae couple itu memang real ya? Haha" Canda Jongup pada Daehyun dan Youngjae. Wajah Youngjae sudah memerah mendengar omongan Jongup tersebut. Itu karena Dia memang benar menyukai Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya diam mendengar Jongup berbicara seperti itu. 'DaeJae couple tidak akan pernah real. Karena aku hanya mencintai Zelo.' Batin Daehyun.

"Eitss..tunggu dulu. Dimana Zelo?" Daehyun menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia tidak melihat magnae kecilnya itu. Apakah Zelo sudah tidur? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Hyungdeul.. aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar ne? Ingin mencari udara segar" tiba-tiba Zelo keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian rapi. Mau pergi eoh?

"Eh..kau mau kemana Zelo?" Telat. Ucapan Youngjae barusan hanya bagai angin lalu karena Zelo sudah keluar dari dorm tersebut. Jongup dan Young mengernyitkan dahinya. Mereka bingung kenapa magnae mereka tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sedangkan Daehyun terlihat sedang memfikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Daehyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Youngjae dan Jongup yang terheran-heran dengan sifatnya itu.

"Hei..ada apa dengan Zelo dan Daehyun hyung? Kenapa mereka aneh sekali?" Jongup bertanya yang lebih tepatnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Youngjae hanya diam tidak menanggapi omongan Jongup tersebut. Kemudian Youngjae pergi ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Yack..yack..tadi Zelo dan Daehyun hyung.. sekarang Youngjae hyun juga kenapa jadi ikutan aneh juga? Aish aku tidak mengerti. Aku ingin mandi sajalah." Ucap Jongup kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

-Author pov end-

-Daehyun pov-

Aish.. Zelo kemana eoh? Aku sudah mencari ke beberapa tempat yang sering dia datangi. Tapi kenapa tidak ada? Aish kemana anak itu? tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Eitss tunggu ada satu tempat yang belum aku datangi. Apa mungkin Zelo ada disana ya? Ya sebaiknya aku kesana saja.

_Taman Seoul, 20.00 KST *_ini ngarang abis*

Aku sudah sampai di taman. Sebenarnya agak ragu juga kalau Zelo ada disini. Zelo tidak terlalu suka untuk ke taman pada malam hari, apalagi kalau seorang diri. Tapi tidak apalah lebih baik aku cari saja dia.

-Daehyun pov end-

-Author pov-

Daehyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu untuk mencari Zelo. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian matanya menyipit saat dia melihat ada seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi sedang duduk sendiri di bangku yang ada di taman tersebut. Posisi duduk namja tersebut membelakangi Daehyun, sehingga Daehyun tidak bisa melihat wajah namja tersebut.

"Ah itu Zelo! Sebaiknya aku segera kesana" Daehyun segera berlari menghampiri namja tersebut. Saat sudh tepat berada di belakang namja tersebut, Daehyun yakin bahwa namja ini adalah Zelo, magnae kecilnya.

GREP

Daehyun memeluk leher namja itu dari belakang. Namja yang sedang duduk itu agak tersentak ketika ada yang memeluk lehernya.

"Zelo-ah...kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa pergi dari dorm tidak izin padaku dulu heum?" Daehyun mengelus lembut rambut Zelo. Oh betapa Daehyun sangat mencintai namja ini.

"Untuk apa hyung kesini?" Tanya Zelo sedikit ketus. Daehyun tersentak. Sebelumnya magnae kecilnya ini tidak pernah berkata seketus itu padanya.

"Zelo-ah..kau kenapa eoh? Kau marah padaku?" Zelo hanya menggeleng. Daehyun sangat tahu sifatnya Zelo, sedikit keras kepala.

"Benar kau tidak apa? Tapi kenapa kau seketus itu padaku eoh?" Daehyun sedikit mengelus-mengelus leher Zelo. Aish Daehyun pervert eoh-_-

"hemm..tidak apa-apa hyung" Zelo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Daehyun di lehernya. Dasar hyung pervert. Batin Zelo. Kemudian Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu dia duduk disebelah Zelo.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" pertanyaan Daehyun barusan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Zelo.

"Hei..Zelo tatap aku. Kau kenapa eoh? Kau marah padaku?" Daehyun meraih dagu Zelo lalu menghadapkan wajah Zelo agar menatap wajahnya. Daehyun melihat mata Zelo yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Daehyun semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan magna kecilnya ini?

"A..ku..hiks..hiks.." Zelo tiba-tiba menangis. Dan itu membuat Daehyun kaget. Dengan segera Daehyun menghapus airmata Zelo dengan jarinya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Zelo? jangan membuatku khawatir" Daehyun mencium lembut kedua kelopak mata Zelo. Zelo memejamkan matanya mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Daehyun.

"A-aku hanya takut kehilanganmu hyung. Bagaimana nanti kalau hubungan kita ini terbongkar? Bagaimana dengan fans? Apalagi fans terlihat lebih suka dengan DaeJae couple. Kau tahu kan hyung saat di konser tadi? Banyak fans yang meneriaki DaeJae couple. Aku hanya takut hyung, aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku takut hyung. Hiks.. aku takut kalau—hmmp" ucapan Zelo terputus ketika Daehyun membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Zelo membulatkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Daehyun menciumnya di bibir. Sebelumnya Daehyun belum pernah menciumnya di bibir, hanya sebatas di kening saja.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya. Dia menikmati –sangat menikmati malah- ciumannya dengan Zelo ini

"mpphh.. h-hyung..se..ssaakkk" Zelo berhasil melepaskan ciuman Daehyun yang ehem liar itu. Zelo berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Oh jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Daehyun dia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat dia sudah berhasil 'mencuri' first kissnya Zelo. Oh Jung Daehyun pervertnya engkau -_-

"Zelo-ah dengarkan aku" Daehyun menatap Zelo "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Zelo-ah. Aku tidak perduli ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang akan menentang hubungan kita ini, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan untuk masalah fans, bukankah fans itu selalu mendukung kita? Aku rasa mereka akan menerima hubungan kita ini. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi di stage. Aku melakukan itu hanya sekedar fanservice saja. Maafkan aku ne? Kau tahu Zelo? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Selamanya hanya mencintaimu Zelo-ah" Daehyun mencium pipi Zelo. Membuat pipi Zelo bersemu merah.

"Saranghae Daehyun hyung"

"Nado Saranghae Zelo"

Tanpa mereka sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

END

Yuhuuu~ saya kembali lagi dengan drabble DaeLo yang abal-abal-_- oke seperti biasa thanks yang udah mau baca...jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne?^^ gamsha~


End file.
